


Crystal Eyes

by Geritashipper123



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A gift for a friend, AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Atlantis AU, Bajorian Leonard, Bajorian Scotty, Blanket Permission, Blushing, Blushy Flustered Spock, Bolian Pavel, But they're mentioned, Catian Nyota, Developing Relationship, Everyone is an alien except Jim, Fluff, Hurt Spock, Jaylah is adopted by Scotty and Bones, Joanna and Demora kinda aren't included?, Like he doesn't even have a reason, Love at First Sight, Multi, Nerd Spock, Non-Graphic Violence, Reboot Nero is just plain evil, Spock Prime is meddling again, Spock is lonely and deserves all the love in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: S'chn T'Gai Spock has been alone for a very long time. Ever since his father died and took the stories he would tell of a mythical federation with him, he hasn't really been happy either. So he dedicated his life to his work- Prove that his father wasn't a mad man. When a mysterious old man offers to make all his dreams come true- how the hell is he supposed to say no?But what will he find below the sea? And how far is he willing to go for his goals?(Or, local linguist, history nerd, son of a supposed mad man and a whore Spock goes on an all expenses paid for adventure with a group of strangers that in another life he may have been friends with. What happens next will shock you.)





	1. Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimi_shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_shi/gifts).



> My dearest most amazing Nimi... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Your thirteen chapter long surprise is *drumroll* AN ATLANTIS AU!!!
> 
> (You probably guessed from the tags. Let me have my fun okay?)
> 
> The plot of this story comes from the very first conversation we ever had, and your asleep as I post this chapter, but HEY GOOD MORNING MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING WHOOP
> 
> Since this whole story is dedicated to Nimi, I'm gonna write a silly memory instead of a dedication! remember that time you sent me that Atlantis/Star Trek AU art on tumblr? That did things for this story man ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero starts how most heros start- embarrassing failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEMORY TIME BECAUSE AO3 IS BEIN WEIRD: Remember when you helped me write the superhero au? We talked super powers for like... a whole afternoon! Thank god fpr the X-Men and Cherik...

_ Well over a thousand years ago, the wave came.  _

_ The wave was powerful, dangerous. It was going to destroy everything if not for the crystal, and the king with the crystal eyes. _

_ The crystal saved everything _

  

* * *

 

 

“Good morning gentlemen, as a preface I would like to thank you all for attending my presentation this morning. Now, many of you have heard the tale of the lost city of Atlantis. I understand that that topic leads to the assumption that I am being quite illogical, but I believe that it is more than possible for the mythical Federation of Atlantis to exist.” 

There was a pause for effect, a twitch of the brow. Then the speaker's hands shuffled through his papers. “Ancient texts do speak of a civilization with great powers- electricity, medicine, weaponry- things we could potentially use today. This is why the trip is logical- we could be advanced  _ years  _ technologically if we found the federation.” A clearing of the throat. 

“The ancient scripts also speak of a book, called Cochrane's Journal. Many interpreters believe the journal to have been hidden in the land mass once called “Ireland” based off of these scripts, however! Using this shield-” A grunt as a shield was hefted upwards. “- I identified a mistranslated letter. The Journal would  _ not  _ in fact be found in Ireland-” 

He tugged on the sleeve of his robe until he could erase the mistaken letter “But on the land mass called “ _ Iceland”,  _ which as we all know is on a whole separate continent, an ocean away.” The shield he was still holding slid, and his fingers scrambled for purchase to catch it before it fell on his foot. 

“Gentlemen I will-  _ oof- _ take your questions now.” He glanced at his audience, the board of elders. 

Then there was the beeping of a comm ring, and the speaker stiffened before he sighed, shoulders slumping. Time to stop pretending he supposed. He clicked on the lights, revealing the statues he had set up to look like the board of elders. He hopped up onto the chalkboard, pressing his chest against it as he reached for the comm unit. He grabbed it and just barely managed to flip it open before he pressed it to his ear. 

“Spock here, Cartography, Anthropology and Philology depart… Oh. Yes, yes of course- one moment-” He placed the comm back on the desk for a moment, sighing and sliding off the chalkboard. He quickly climbed over the figures he had set up, to the boiler. He twisted several knobs, then whacked the side with a wrench. Rushing back across the room and diving over the chalkboard again, he grabbed the comm. 

“Better?” He asked, and received confirmation before the other end hung up without a goodbye or thank you. With a sigh, Spock slid off the chalkboard. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, glanced around his small office.  _ The boiler room.  _ Ugh. 

Spock sighed, going over to the desk against the wall and picking up the photo on it. His father was a stern man, but oh how Spock had loved his father. Spock bowed his head, setting the picture down. The bell in his clock chimed, and Spock stiffened before glancing at it. “Ah- It’s time.” He quickly started gathering his materials for his presentation. 

There was a beep, and Spock blinked before grabbing his Comm unit and looking at the message. “Dear Mr. Spock, this notice is to inform you that your meeting with the council has been moved up to 1600-” Spock faltered, glancing at the clock in his comm.  _ 1630\.  _

Oh no. 

There was another beep, and Spock looked down at the comm unit again. “Dear Mr. Spock due to your tardiness your appointment has been cancelled and your request denied Live Long and Prosper, Elder Salok's office- They cannot do this!” 

Grabbing his things he rushed out of his office, running up the stairs. If he could just make them  _ listen- _

He spots the elders walking through the hall, and picks up his pace. “Elder Salok!” He called, and if the Elder wasn’t a Vulcan, Spock would say that he stiffened and began walking even faster. “Elder please-!” He called, rushing and just managing to grab the Elder’s sleeve. Salok made a noise akin to a grumble and pulled his arm back, turning to Spock and glaring. “Elder  _ please.  _ If you would just listen-”

“Listen to your illogical ramblings? Listen to you go mad just like your  _ father?”  _ Salok interrupted, practically spat at him. Spock faltered, swallowing back an emotional retort. “You have a promising career, despite the fact that your father mated with some prostitute of another species to have you, despite your history of blatant emotionalism, you have managed to make a career at the academy-”

“But I  _ know  _ it’s real!” Spock interrupted, unable to contain himself. “This planet used to have  _ humans  _ on it! But their war destroyed most of them so they formed the Federation of Atlantis and-” 

“This is what you  _ think.”  _ Salok interrupted angrily. “This is not what you  _ know.  _ You have now sufficiently wasted my time, which is precisely what I wished to avoid.” He began to walk away “If you wish to continue your tenure at the New Science Academy, I suggest you forget about your  _ bedtime stories.”  _

And then he was gone, and Spock was alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: THE OLD MAN :DDDDD


	2. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old man comes and offers something that Spock can't say no to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT FOR ME YAAAAAAY (I'm so tired it's bed after this)
> 
> Nimi- Remember when you declared yourself my mom friend? Usually I'M the mom friend among my friends. A very strange turn of events

Ever since his father died, Spock had been alone.

T’Pring, his intended, had broken the bond when his father had been removed from the board of Elders and the academy. He had not managed any relationships. His brother was in a mental facility. His grandmother had no time for him, and his mother… 

Well, he didn’t have one. She wasn’t a Vulcan, doctors had told him that his whole life. They didn’t know what species she was. 

His father claimed she was human.  _ An atlantean.  _

Perhaps that was why Spock had taken on his projects, because he wanted to believe, wanted to be  _ something  _ other than a freak. If he couldn’t be a Vulcan, maybe he could find atlantis and…

With a sigh, he pressed his hand to his face and groaned. The lift up to his apartment was near silent, but it was echoing in his ears and aggravating the rather persistent headache he had. Maybe Salok was right, maybe by listening to his father he was tanking his own career- but for some reason, he just  _ couldn’t  _ believe that his  _ father-  _ an ambassador, head of one of the most dignified houses, and the only person he had in the world- had  _ lied  _ to him. Had been as delusional as everyone claimed. He still remembered the day his father had been removed from the council. He remembered how Sarek had  _ promised  _ his son that they would find atlantis, that they would figure this out. 

Spock had been eleven. That was the same year Spock learned how to cook himself meals. It was the same year he learned how to use credit chips to pay for meals and rent and groceries. 

It was the year before his father died. 

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the lift and walked down the hall. His biosignature was scanned by the door, and it swished open. “I-chaya… I am home…” he muttered tiredly, then blinked when he realized the lights had not turned on. It was storming, which according to his father it never had on Vulcan-that-was. Perhaps that was why he had a headache. When the ten thousand remaining Vulcans had come to this planet, when it was agreed that this planet ( _ Terra,  _ it was once called) would be shared after the romulan peace treaty, Vulcans used to get sick during storms.

There was a clap of thunder, a flash of lightning. And Spock realized he was not alone. 

“S’chn T’Gai Spock.” The orion had impeccable pronunciation, and she sat back in Spock’s chair, flicking flame red hair over her shoulder. 

“Who- who are  _ you?  _ How did you get in here?” 

“I came down the chimney.” She grinned like a predator, and Spock shivered involuntarily. “I’m here representing someone who is very…  _ interested  _ in you.” 

“Someone who-  _ who?”  _ Spock asked. And from the way she grinned, he had a feeling that was what she wanted to hear.

  

* * *

 

 

The house was large, dark. The orion led him inside, and Spock felt  _ severely  _ confused. 

She dragged him into a lift, started messing with his robes. “You will address him as Elder Selek or Ambassador, you will stand unless asked to sit and you will answer all questions precisely and quickly, is that clear?” She asked, and Spock swallowed before he nodded. The door opened, and Spock stepped into a grand room. “And  _ relax.  _ He won’t hurt you. Probably.” She said.

And with that reassurance, she left. 

Spock swallowed, looking around the room. It was truly  _ grand.  _ Astonishingly so. Full of artifacts and…

Spock stopped in between two chairs, staring up at a grand picture on the wall. There was his  _ father.  _ Standing next to an old man Spock had never seen before. His father looked pleased, and the old man was actually smiling a little.

“Your father was a good man, very wise.” Spock jumped a little when he heard the voice, and he turned to see the same old man from the photo meditating in front of a pair of closed double doors that led out to a balcony. He rose, turned. He came over and held up a ta’al. “I am Selek.” 

“Spock.” Spock replied, returning the gesture. “I was not aware you knew my father.” 

“Quite well.” Selek told him with a slight twinkle in his eye “As if he were my own father. But I did not call you here to talk about your father.” He gestured to a table between the two chairs. “That package is for you.” He eased himself into the blue armchair, and Spock picked up the package before going closer to the fire to see it. 

“It’s…” he turned back to Selek, to see him gazing wistfully at the red arm chair. Selek glanced back at him. “It’s from my father.” 

“Indeed.” Selek replied, rising and picking up a cane that had been laying next to the armchair he was in. “He left it to you.”

Selek began walking around as Spock opened the package. He stared for a moment, running his fingers across the extended star embossed on the cover. “This is Cochrane’s Journal.” He breathed, unable to believe his eyes. “Sel- Ambassador do you  _ realize  _ the implications of this-?”

“Call me Selek,” Replied the ambassador “Gaila is overdramatic. And I do, yes. Your father told me the same stories he told you. It’s a shame that the language is completely nonsensical-”

“To anyone else yes, but my father knew I had a brain for languages. It makes sense to me-” 

“It’s likely a fake.” Selek said, holding a picture frame and gazing at it.

Spock finally tore his eyes away from the journal to stare at the old man. “Sir with all due respect, my father would  _ know  _ if this was a fake- he wouldn’t leave it to me if it was a fake!” Anger rose up in him unbidden. “I will bet my career, my savings, I would bet my  _ life  _ that this is the real journal!” 

Selek stared at the picture a moment more, then placed it down. 

“That,” He said quietly “Is precisely what I wished to hear.” He looked at Spock with the barest hint of a smile on his face. “So, what will you do with this?”

“I- the academy-”

“Salok will never believe you. He is a stubborn  _ ass. _ ” Selek replied, and Spock blinked at the word. “That… that was not Vulcan. That was-” 

“Unimportant.” Selek interrupted again, shaking his head. “An old habit from too much time spent with your father, nothing more. It holds true.”

Spock blinked, then chose to ignore the fact that Selek had just spoken what sounded like Federation Standard. “I will make him believe-”

“He never will.”

“Then I’ll go myself!” Spock snapped “I have savings, I will rent a rowboat if I must!” 

Selek shook his head at him. The smile growing larger. He went over to a large table, beckoning Spock to follow. “No, you will not.” He pressed a button on the table, and the image of a submarine rose from the table. Spock gaped at the holo image, staring at the ship with  _ Enterprise  _ written on the side. “I… I do not…”

“I made a promise once.” Selek said, and  _ to your father _ went unsaid “That should the journal be found, I would fund the expedition to Atlantis.” He sat down in a chair at the head of the table. “Well?”

“I- I- I-” Spock cleared his head “you need a crew-”

“Taken care of.” Selek interrupted, opening a drawer and pulling out a folder. “Pavel chekov, young Bolian fellow, best cook this side of the ocean. Scotty, demolitions, and McCoy, doctor. Bajoran couple, both top class. Their adopted daughter, Jaylah- knows more about engines than both of us combined. Hikaru Sulu, Betazoid with a talent for dirt. Nyota Uhura, Caitian with a talented tongue-” He looked up at Spock. “All of them top of their field. Same crew that went to find the journal, and I trust all of them.” He tilted his head. “All we need now is a linguist, and an expert on the Federation of Atlantis.”

Spock sunk into a chair across from Selek, not caring about Gaila’s warning anymore. He felt dizzy. Selek sighed and rose, coming over and placing a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Spock,” He began gently “Your father is gone now, and I know more than anyone that you cannot bring back the dead, but he died a broken man because no one believed him. If you could just bring back one shred of proof, wouldn’t that be enough?” 

Spock stared at everything in front of him, then up at Selek. “This is real.”

Selek did smile this time, Spock was sure of it. “Indeed it is. So?”

Spock swallowed “I… I will need to quit my job-” 

“Done, you resigned this afternoon.”

“I- My apartment-”

“Paid off.”

“My mail?”

“Rerouted.” 

“My other experiments?”

“Taken care of.”

“My clothes and books?”

“Packed or put into storage.”

“My sehlat?” Spock asked meekly, and there was a grumble. Spock’s head snapped over, and he saw I-Chaya, asleep in the corner with an empty bowl of food in front of her. 

“Perfectly happy.” Selek promised with an amused look. “All you need to do is say _ yes,  _ Spock.”

Spock stared, then nodded. “This- this is-  _ thank you thank you thank you-”  _ He slipped into Federation Standard, and Selek smiled a little at the sound. The language was more familiar to him than young Spock knew, and it was pleasing to the ear after hearing so many speak Vulcan to him for so long.

He watched Spock- there was no other word for it-  _ freak out _ with brown eyes shining. He twirled the gold wedding ring around his finger, a habit he had picked up from his husband years ago.

_ Ah t’hy’la. He is on the path now, my love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll see ya'll in the morning. I need sleep.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER- NEW FRIENDS YAY :D


	3. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and boats never did mix... Some new "friends" are met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS MORNING YAY I have to go to the dentist soon whoop
> 
> Remember when we spent like hours joking about how You were the queen Nimi? You kinda are.  
> Also god DAMN am I being sappy in these memories. Like, really fucking Sappy.

If storms gave Spock a headache, it wasn’t surprising that the  _ boat  _ was making him sick. He’d thrown up everything he’d eaten since lunch. 

Hopefully the sub would be better, since it was underwater. He shuddered a little as he thought about that- completely surrounded by  _ water.  _ Why did the federation have to be underwater? How the hell did his father do it whenever he went searching?

With a groan, he took his last breath of fresh air and went to the loading bay. There were many different species here, Tellarites, Klingons, Romulans- after the destruction when Spock was a child, the Vulcans had worked hard to command unity from every people. Their entire planet, destroyed.

It was a fate they didn’t wish on their greatest enemies. 

The launch bay was huge, big enough to fit a small city (Which in a way, the  _ Enterprise  _ was the size of.), and of course, Spock just had to get lost. The ship was  _ huge  _ how the heck was he supposed to know where he was supposed to board it? Lost in thought, he didn’t even notice the person in front of him until he walked into them.

“My apolo- You!”

The orion turned around, flicking her red braid over her shoulder. “Mr. Spock.” She replied dryly. “Lost?”

Spock blinked “Ah… ye-”

“Greenie! I have a bone to pick vith you!” Came a heavily accented voice, and Gaila rolled her eyes “hold that thought.” She turned around to a young bolian standing on a large cart. “What  _ now  _ Chekov?”

“You people fill my kart with unnecessary ingredients! What  _ is  _ this?” He asked, waving a bunch of…

“Those would be  _ carrots.  _ Chekov.”

“Karrots?  _ Karrots?!”  _ The man shrieked “Who needs  _ Karrots!?” _

“Us.” Gaila replied smoothly, a vein in her head twitching. “Four basic food groups, Chekov” There was a bosun whistle sound and a reminder that boarding was beginning, and Gaila rolled her eyes before tossing the carrots back at Chekov. “Go load up, that’s an order!” She snapped, then stomped off. 

Spock, once again, was lost. Grumbling to himself, he started walking around again, looking for directions. And, sure enough, he ran into someone else. This time, they snapped “Watch where yer  _ goin!”  _ and stomped away. 

Spock sighed, glanced down. He paled, then crouched to pick up what the man had dropped and ran after him. “Excuse me! Sir you dropped your- ah- your-”

“Ain’t ya ever seen dynamite before lad?” The man- a bajorian- asked, swiping back the stick of explosive. “Who are you anyway?”

“S’chn T’gai Spock, Linguist.” Spock replied quickly, hopping in the elevator with the man and his cart. “I am, ah, I’m looking for loading deck 7?” He asked hopefully. The bajorian rolled his eyes. “Follow me. I think yer my husband’s 1500. He was whining about a green blooded hobgoblin. Guess that’s you.” He stuck out a hand at Spock. “Scotty. I blow shite up.”

“I…” Spock managed after a moment “I don’t shake hands.” 

Scotty arched a brow, grumbled something about scholars with sticks up places and grabbed his cart before walking out of the elevator. Spock had to rush to keep pace with him. 

“Spock!” A familiar voice called, and Spock paused in following Scotty to see Selek waving his cane. Spock rushed over to him, pushing through the crowd. Selek gave him another one of those half smiles when Spock approached, tilting his head. “Ready?”

Spock nodded “yes sir, although I was a bit... turned around.” 

“You talk strange.” Said the man next to Selek, rather bluntly. “For a vulcan.”

“A consequence of studying highly emotional languages my whole life.” Spock replied awkwardly, swallowing. The man- a romulan. Tall, yes, but not particularly dangerous looking- smiled strangely and clapped Spock on the back. “Good to meet you, Mr. Spock. Name’s Nero.”

“Nero…” Spock’s heart raced, and his eyes widened. Nero quickly shook his head and pulled his hand away “Not  _ that  _ Nero.” He reassured quickly “I hate that I share a name with him, but I can’t change it.” He shook his head “I sincerely apologize for the role my planet played in the destruction of yours.”

Spock glanced at Selek, who inclined his head. “He is the leader of the mission. Your father trusted him.”

“... Then I will as well.” Spock promised, looking back up at Nero. Nero nodded, then heard the whistle and turned to walk on the boat. Spock looked back at Selek, who held up a ta’al. “My usual farewell would be ironic, in this instance. I will simply say… good luck.” Spock opened his mouth to ask, but the whistle sounded again. It was time to leave.  

Spock swallowed, held up the ta’al. “As you wish, Selek.” And with that, he  _ finally  _ boarded the ship.

He was _not_ bouncing as he walked through the halls. That would be illogical and vulcans were the _pinnacle_ of logic- but he was so so _so_ excited. This was _happening._ This was _really_ _happening._ His father would be proud. 

The quarters to which he was assigned were shared with  _ someone,  _ but appeared empty when he got there. He set his bag down, and then climbed up to the empty top bunk. He laid down, sighed. 

_ Holy shit he was going to find the Federation of Atlantis. _

The thought makes him fight a smile. He needs to control his excitement. Closing his eyes and beginning to breathe, he slips into a light meditation.

When he opened his eye again, someone was on top of him.

“Your emotions aren’t like a regular Vulcan.” The man said, tilting his head. “What are you?”

In his surprise, Spock scrambled right off the edge of the bunk. He rubbed the back of his head, looking up at the man peeking over the edge of the bunk. His eyes were dark, and after a moment Spock realized he was a betazoid. 

“Hikaru, when I asked you to wake him up, this isn’t what I meant.” Said a new voice, and craned his neck to look at the door. Leaning in the doorway was a bajoran with a gruff look in his eye. “You the vulcan?” 

Spock rose to his feet, nodding and still rubbing his head. “Spock. My name is Spock.”

“Doctor McCoy. That’s Hikaru.” McCoy said, nodding to the betazoid. “You're my 1500.” 

Spock blinked “... are you married to a man with excessive amounts of dynamite?” He asked, and Leonard snorted. 

“So you met Scotty then. Come on, let’s get you-”

There was a beep, and a voice purred “S’chn T’Gai Spock to the bridge please.” 

Spock let out a  _ whew  _ of relief, and did  _ not  _ run out of the room, thank you very much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Bad things happen when Spock tries to do good


	4. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure experiences some technical difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WHOOP
> 
> I promise after this chapter it kind of gets interesting? I dunno, I'm worried this isn't good
> 
> Okay so the most public memory- I wrote a blushy Spock one shot for you. XD that was so fun to write!

Despite planning this presentation out a thousand times in his head, he’s never actually had to give it before. So, understandably, when Nero told him he would have to give the presentation to the senior crew…

Well, he’s a bit nervous.

Swallowing that fear, he steps forward and tugs on his collar. “Hello! Ah…” they didn’t look impressed at all, and Spock swallowed before stepping forward “As you all know, we are on a trip to find the Federation of Atlantis.” He tapped on the holoprojector to project an artist's rendition of atlantis. 

“The story is simple- before we made this planet into a place of unity for all races to come to, a species called  _ Homo sapiens  _ lived here. These terrans became very advanced- before they started a war amongst themselves,” he clicked the projector again to switch the a rendition of the great war that had happened on this planet. “They almost made themselves go extinct. But they rose above, the few remaining humans formed the federation of atlantis and settled in a single city while they waited for the world to recover. These people supposedly had medicine, technology- and then one day, they vanished.” He turned off the projector 

“Ancient philosophers theorize that somehow, the city sunk beneath the ocean.” He gestured around him. “Hence the submarine.”

McCoy raised his hand, and Spock nodded. “How do you know we’re going the right way?”

“This-” Spock pulled out the journal “Is Cochrane’s Journal. It is the key to finding atlantis. Coordinates, clues, directions, all in this book.” he touched the cover reverently. Then snapped himself out of it “Ah- anyway-” he flushed a little as he pulled out a marker “According to the journal, we’ll know we’re there when we find this tunnel that leads into this air pocket in the ocean floor- like the grease trap in a sink.” 

“So we don’t have to dig?” Hikaru asked, frowning, and Spock shrugged “there might be some blockages in the path that we’ll have to dig or blast through. When we get to the remains we’ll most certainly have some digging to do.” 

The man looked mollified, and before anyone else could  ask any questions, there was a beep. Nyota- as the catian who ran communications was apparently named - left the group and put her earpiece in. “... Captain, I think you should hear this sir.”

Nero gestured for her to play it, and a hollow creaking sound echoed throughout the bridge.

_ Oh god I hate the ocean _

  

* * *

 

 

It felt like moments when really it was longer. It was terrifying. 

That…  _ thing.  _ It had- 

Shit. That sub had not been his to crash.

So many were dead. 

Oh god,  _ so many were dead.  _ And now-

_ “We’re all depending on you, Mr. Spock.” _

And that was going  _ so  _ well. Translations weren’t meant to happen under pressure. Everyone was demanding he work faster better and translate the federation standard instantaneously. He was good, but he wasn’t  _ that  _ good and he knew his crewmates didn’t like him, but he couldn’t impress them if he was constantly getting everyone lost and putting them all in danger by his mistranslations. 

When Hikaru’s digger stops Spock half expects people to blame him again.

The technical jargon Jaylah spits as she seeths at the engine that  _ dare  _ break down is one of the few languages that Spock doesn’t know; but the engine itself… that’s familiar.

He goes over, swallows his nerves and says “Can I be of assistance?”

Jaylah turns to glare at him with eyes like gold. Spock feels a chill run down his sign, but forces himself to keep talking.  _ Talk.  _ He can talk. That’s all that he’s good for. He’s Spock, son of Sarek and god knows who of the linguistics department.  _ He talks.  _ They all speak space standard, not the federation standard Spock is also fluent in, the one the humans used.  _ English.  _ He speaks english and every other language that the members of this crew  _ could  _ speak. 

So he talks. 

“Can I just-”

“You don’t touch!” She snaps. Then stomps away, grumbling and shouting for her adopted father (Scotty, not Leonard) to help her pull an engine from another truck. 

Spock watches her go, then quietly picks up a wrench. He leans into the space, starts turning the knobs of the engine and then smacks it full force with the wrench. He gets a face full of soot and smoke and he pulls out before his hair catches on fire. Hikaru’s digger roars to life, and he hears the man’s excited shouts. He starts wiping off his face with his sleeve, before he gets grabbed by the shoulder. 

Jaylah pins him to the ground, glaring at him. “How did you do that?!” She snaps, voice thick with her accent. Spock swallows thickly, and he opens his mouth and talks, of course. He says “The engine is similar to the boiler in my office at the academy. That is how I fixed it when others demanded me to.”

Jaylah stares at him, then spits on the ground next to his head. 

She doesn’t punch him, It’s better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Camp fire exposition time YAAAAY


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some camp fire stories, followed by some much more dangerous pyrotechnics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAV LET ME TELL YOU
> 
> OKAY SO REMEMBER A FEW WEEKS AGO WHEN I DECIDED THAT SOMEDAY I'D COSPLAY AS THE CHEWBACCA TO YOUR HAN SOLO NIMI? THATS HAPPENING SOME DAY

After the digger incident, they stopped on the other side of the rock they dug through. Dinner came around and Chekov started preparing dinner. Spock, as usual, took the journal and started rereading it like he did every night. This was vital- if he could catch his mistakes or pick up on something he missed… 

He was so entranced in it, he missed over hearing the others talk. 

_ “Monty, Jay, don’t ya’ll think we’ve been too hard on the hobgoblin?” _

_ “His emotions are pure- he’s always so excited. It’s kinda nice, being around someone with positive emotions that aren’t-” _

_ “I agree too!” _

_ “Well… if Nyota and ‘karu agree-” _

“‘Ey Spock!” 

Spock’s head snapped up, and he looked over to where Montgomery was waving. “Come sit wit’ us!” 

Swallowing, Spock grabbed the journal and his tray and went over. Jaylah tapped the seat between her and Hikaru. “I- Thank you.” Spock said, only a little awkward. Jaylah shrugged. “Good work on the engine earlier.”

Spock was sure he flushed, and he nodded a little. A smell hit his nose- Pavel came over with a pot of stew that was more like slop. “Trays out!” He called, and everyone held their nose while he spooned the…  _ stuff  _ onto their trays. He got to Spock and Spock swallowed before holding out his tray. Pavel had been kind enough, not giving him slop, but he was still nervous. Like always Pavel hoisted up the spoon, then laughed and placed some lettuce and carrots on Spock’s plate. 

“There’s your rabbit food!” He laughed, then went off. Spock sighed as he watched him go, then forked one of the soggy lettuce leaves and forced himself to eat it. 

“Didn’t like,  _ no  _ vegetables survive the crash?” Nyota asked, and Spock nodded, swallowing. “I cannot eat meat, It will make me sick.”

“Sucks.” Jaylah said, scarfing down her food. “Da, you gonna eat that?” She asked, taking Scotty’s tray from him. 

“You seem… hungry.” Spock commented, and she smiled with a full mouth.

“Advanced metabolism.” Leonard said, eating a bit of his before handing his tray off to her as well. “Years since we found her and we  _ still  _ have no clue what species she is  _ or  _ how to properly feed her.”

“Len, she i’n’t a pet.” Scotty said, smiling at his husband. Leonard shrugged. “I mean, what  _ is  _ the difference between a child and a pet? You bathe them you feed them you clean up their waste-”

“I’m eating here!” Nyota and Hikaru whined. Jaylah grinned at him. “I am telling Jojo you said that!”

“Don’t you  _ dare.”  _ Leonard said, and Scotty laughed. 

“Jojo?” Spock asked, and Leonard’s gaze went soft. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a holo emitter. He hit the button and an image of a little girl smiling and waving appeared. “Joanna. My daughter by my ex wife. She’s 9 now.” 

“She is very beautiful.” Spock complemented, and Leonard grinned. “Thanks, I know. She lives with her ma when I’m away. She says she wants to be a doctor like me.” He placed the holo back in his pocket. 

“You are an exemplary doctor. I am not surprised that you are also an exemplary father and that your daughter wishes to be like you.” Spock said absentmindedly, looking down at his book again. Leonard blinked “that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

Spock glanced up again, and he was smiling. “Thanks. Considering how Vulcans deal with emotion, that’s a pretty high compliment.”

“You know the Vulcans and emotion thing is bull.” Hikaru sighed “I can feel it- Vulcan emotions are  _ strong.  _ Then again, they also stop after a split second. Yours though, yours are different. You’re… excited.” 

Spock blinked “you do not know?”

“I know.” Leonard said “if you’re talking about what I think your talking about. But I haven’t told anyone, Doctor patient confidentiality and all that.” 

“Know what?” Jaylah asked.

“I am only half Vulcan.” Spock told them quietly, looking down at his lap and the book “I do not know what species my mother was.” 

“Yer da didnae know?” Scotty asked, and Spock shook his head quietly. 

“He… he claimed she was atlantean.” 

“That explains why you’re so emotionally invested in this city!” Nyota said excitedly, and Spock flushed a little.

“Ny, don’t tease him.” Hikaru said, snorting. “I know  _ we’re  _ only in it for the money and the glory but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want him to teach you federation standard.” 

Nyota shoved him, and Spock tilted his head. “You wish to learn English?”

She glanced at him, ducked her head. “It’s a stupid wish. But yeah, kinda. I… I like languages.” She shrugged “I always have. It's like Scotty and his explosives- no good reason for it.”

“Ey! I ‘ave a reason!” Scotty interrupted. She grinned wryly at him. “You do?”

“Aye!” He grinned “their loud, they’re pretty, and I’m fascinated by the things my home was filled with.” 

“Filled with?” Spock asked, and Scotty tilted his head “you ‘eard of ta Bajor Wars? I was born in a war zone.” He reached into his collar and pulled out a pendant- a division insignia. “I joined up when I wa’ ten, lied an’ said I wa’ of age.” He grinned “I met a certain medic jus’ before ta war ended.” 

Leonard snorted and pressed his face against Scotty’s shoulder, and Jaylah beamed. “They met me on their honeymoon. Took me home with them.” 

Spock nodded once, already back at his book. 

“Haven’t you read that thing a hundred times?” Hikaru asked, yawning, and Spock nodded “85 to be exact. Each time I catch a mistranslation or mistake I made.” He picked up his head “I catch them all and disaster stops happening.”

“They weren’t  _ all  _ disasters.” Hikaru said “trust me- having your flower shop get overrun with pests because you bought bad soil, now  _ that’s  _ disaster.” 

“You owned a flower shop?” Spock asked, and he smiled. “Hikaru Sulu, co-owner of Fencing Flora, at your service!” His smile grew softer “me and my husband Ben, we opened it. It was my fault that we got closed down, and recently-” the smile turned sad “Ben is so strong. I love him more than anything. He got hurt really bad at a job  _ I  _ made him take, just to make ends meet.” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair “that’s why I need the money. I'm gonna get him the medical procedures he needs, and then I’m gonna buy us a new shop, someplace nice where our daughter can go to a good school. Maybe even back on Haven.”

“Do you all have children?” Spock asked. 

“I don’t!” Nyota said.

“By blood? Nae. Just a boatload o’ siblings” Scotty shrugged, and Leonard snorted. “He has like, 10 siblings.”

“It i’n’t  _ ten.” _

“I see.” Spock said, then looked down at his lap. “... my brother’s name is Sybok.” 

“Is he a federation fanatic too?” Nyota asked, laughing. Spock shook his head quietly. “Negative. He hates the federation. Last I heard I believe he was in a mental institution.” 

The others were staring, and Spock sighed a little. 

“My father was once mated to a woman named T’Lena. Sybok was a product of that marriage. T’Lena died, and Father met my mother, whoever she may be.”

“So he’s yer half brodder?” Scotty asked, and Spock nodded. “When I was very small he was there for me, defended me from everyone who hated me for being a half breed. But he was upset by my father’s insistence that the federation was real. He… He was not a usual vulcan. He believed that emotion was something to be embraced. My understanding is that he felt that my father was mocking his beliefs. It only worsened after  _ va’pak,  _ when we moved to terra. Sybok started skipping school, started using substances. His day trips grew in length until one day when I was ten he simply never came home.” Spock stared at the fire, not at anyone else. 

“A few months later, after I turned eleven, my father was dismissed from the academy. The girl whom I was to be married to broke our link, and my father died when I was 15.” He bowed his head a little “I have been alone ever since. I had always had a talent for languages, and was accepted as a linguist to the Vulcan Science Academy. Using those resources… I picked up where my father left off.” He raised his gaze “I believe that the reason I wish to find the federation so badly… it is because I wish to prove that my father was not crazy. Or perhaps I illogically hope that I will find…” He shook his head, looking down at the journal again, hugging it to his chest. 

A warm hand settled on his back, and he looked over at Jaylah. She smiled. “You are not alone now, yes?”

Spock’s lips twitched, and a smell assaulted his nose as Pavel came over. “Seconds!” he called, and everyone quickly shook their heads and made excuses. As he walked away, Spock tilted his head.

“What is his story?” He asked.

“Oh no! Hikaru, Don’t tell him. You told me, and I didn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to know.” Leonard looked Spock in the eye. “Trust me, you don’t want to know. Now let’s all go to bed.” He put out the fire, and Spock pulled out his flashlight to go to his tent and meditate and keep reading. 

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night when Spock finally came out of meditation. He quickly aired out his incense, and then grabbed his toiletry bag to go relieve himself. As he did, something green caught his eye. He glanced up at the ceiling- one of the stalactites was glowing. 

“Fascinating.” He whispered, then looked down to finish his business. He reached for the toilet paper without looking over, and yelped when his fingers touched something hot. 

The roll was on  _ fire.  _ And small bugs that looked like fireflies were…

_ Oh no.  _

With growing horror, he looked back at the camp. 

His tent was on fire. 

“Fire.” He whispered. “Fire. Fire!” He redid his belt and started running. “Fire!  _ Fire!”  _ He cried. It worked, people started coming out of their tents, grabbing things. Spock ran into his tent, not caring that his arm was getting burnt. He  _ needed  _ the journal. It was his father’s it was the key,  _ he needed to get to it- _

His fingers snagged on his bag, and a quick check confirmed that the journal and a few other things were in there. He ran back through the flames, coughing.

“Spock!  _ Stop drop and roll!”  _ Someone screamed, and almost instinctively Spock obeyed, not realizing that the arm of his shirt had been on fire the whole time.

“Come on people! Load up! Get across that bridge!” Nero shouted, and Spock saw Gaila and the others all running about. He clambered to his feet, willing himself to not cry out in pain. He could carry something, he could help. He rushed over, helping carry the heaviest items and even a few hurt people at Leonard’s instruction. The digger took point, and the train of vehicles started moving. 

“Spock!” Nyota screamed, holding out her hand. He grabbed it, and she and Scotty worked together to pull him into the back of one of the trucks. Scotty grabbed him by his good arm, eyes wild. “Did ya see Leonard get on one o’ da trucks?! Jaylah!?”

Spock shook his head; he hadn’t seen them. Scotty looked like he might be sick. Spock reached into his bag again, pulled the journal out. He sighed when he saw that it was intact. 

“Your  _ arm-”  _ Nyota said, and Spock finally looked over. It was badly burnt, secreting green blood in places where the skin had charred off. Spock allowed himself a wince, still making his brain not feel it. It would hurt more later, but he could deal with that then. This was now. They were getting away, he could breath.

There was a crack.

Then screaming.

Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Some love at first sight type shit. THE PRINCE


	6. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of disaster, Spock meets a stranger with eyes that he can't look away from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOS READY TO SPIRK IT UP WHOS READY ME I AM IM READY
> 
> ITS SO HOT RN GUYS YAY FOR SUMMER
> 
> NIMI! Remember when I sent you like a billion headcanons for my star trek steven universe au? You listen very patiently, thanks :3

_ “Alright, who’s not dead?” _

_ “Me sir.” _

_ “Gaila, good.” _

_ “I think my fur is singed, but I’m alive.” _

_ “Jaylah!? Leonard!?!” _

_ “Here Scotty.” _

_ “Monty, we’re alright darlin’” _

_ “T’ank god-.” _

_ “VHAT JUST HAPPENED!” _

_ “Pav, that’s my ear! Stop panicking!” _

_ “Sorry karu…” _

_ “Jaylah, damage report?” _

_ “Trucks two and four are totaled, the digger will run I believe. We landed on something soft.” _

_ “Volcanic ash. We’re at the base of a dormant volcano.” _

_ “We’re WHAT?!” _

_ “Calm down doc, it won’t ignite unless there’s a large explosion.” _

_ “Monty you’d better put down whatever bomb you’re making this instant or I swear to god I’m gonna divorce your ass.” _

_ “How’d ya-” _

_ “Wait, where’s Spock?! He was in the truck with me and Scotty!” _

_ “Spock? SPOCK!” _

  

* * *

 

 

Consciousness returned slowly, and Spock groaned. He did an assessment- he could feel all his limbs, his burnt arm hurt, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes, blinked to clear his vision-

“What the-!” He instinctively scrambled, then winced when he moved. The thing in front of him was… He didn’t even know. It was terrifying though and-

Suddenly it moved, and it lifted- it was a mask. Underneath…

The man was beautiful. There was no other word for it. His hair was gold, his skin tanned. His bare chest had a few symbols painted on it, but was otherwise bare. His eyes were blue, more blue than anything Spock had ever seen. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as the man stared at him. Spock was not a stranger to attraction, but to feel so much for this stranger just because he was  _ beautiful…  _

He reached out, and Spock flinched away instinctively. The man held up his hand as if to placate. Then he reached around his neck and held out a growing crystal. He touched it to Spock’s bare arm, and Spock winced as it burned for a second-

And then it stopped. He looked over. The arm was healed. The man rested a hand on Spock’s shoulder for a second, and Spock gasped. 

_ This man’s mind- _

_ No, it is impossible. _

Then he placed his mask back on and disappeared. Spock blinked, processing what had just happened. How were there people down here? People who weren’t-

_ Unless they were- _

_ His thoughts said- _

“Impossible.” It was- Spock blinked, sat up straighter now that there was no pain. An axiom his father had taught him-  _ when you eliminate the impossible, what ever remains, however unlikely, must be true. _

Spock climbed to his feet and ran after the man.

“Hey! Wait- Who are you?! Where did you come from! Who are you! Wait-!”

And then he stopped. He stared. 

He heard the digger working behind him, heard the others join him on the cliff. 

That was…

The masked man landed in front of them again, and he heard the other’s yelp. 

_ “Who are you and where do you come from?!”  _ The man snapped, and it took Spock a moment to realize that that was… that was…

_ “I said, who are you and where do you come from!”  _ The man snapped.

_ “We-”  _ Spock suddenly said, stepping forward.  _ “we come from- Up! Friend!”  _ He said, pointing frantically and fighting to remember the words. 

_ “Up?”  _ The man asked, pulling off his mask to stare at Spock.  _ “Up? The surface?” _

_ “Yes!” _ Spock said quickly.  _ “I- we-”  _ He grumbled and rubbed his throat,  _ what else could he try- _

“ _ We are travelers-”  _ He said in german, not knowing why that was the first one he tried. The man grinned.  _ “You speak the warrior tongue!”  _

_ “Yes!”  _ Spock replied quickly  _ “Much better than I speak standard- how about this?”  _ He asked, switching to old russian. 

“Da!” the man laughed, smiling now. Pavel gasped, grinning and rushing forward. “You speak my language!” He babbled something in russian that Spock didn’t catch, and the man gasped before smacking Pavel across the face. Dr. McCoy snorted behind him. 

“How is all this happening Spock?” Gaila asked, and Spock looked back “It must all come from a base language, older than anything!”

“Well maybe space standard is in there somewhere. We are friends! We come in peace!” Nero said quickly. 

“Welcome, to the federation of atlantis!” The man said, grinning at them all. 

Spock stared at the city behind him, swallowing and feeling something rise in his chest. 

He’d found it. He’d done it. 

_ If only you could see me now Sa-Mekh… _

  

* * *

 

 

“- it's amazing really how could they have  _ survived  _ this long it's so- so  _ astounding!  _ And their language it's… it's… it's… fascinating, and-”

Spock kept babbling, not caring how illogical he seemed as they all rode up to the city. He knew his friends were staring, Jaylah was openly laughing at him. 

“He’s like a kid on Christmas.” Nero mused as he watched.

“... sir, there weren’t supposed to be people down here.” Gaila said softly.

“This doesn’t change  _ anything,  _ lieutenant. Go to your girlfriend and keep to the plan.” Nero replied, and Gaila swallowed before obeying.

Years as a treasure hunter, and she’d never felt anything like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: We FINALLY change POV and some secrets are uncovered.


	7. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets a very powerful woman, and Spock makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really reaaaally shory the next chapter is super fun and interesting.
> 
> MY BABIES ARE FALLING IN LOOOOVE YAY
> 
> NIMI HEY UM Remembeeeeer when I first told you about the supernatural au? why does it feel like we spend a lot of time with me telling you my ideas? That seem weird to you? AGH

The strange people were…  _ interesting  _ to say the last. He felt something weird coming off that big one, but the others looked kind enough. 

And that one with the pointy ears whose arm he’d healed, the one who could speak english (albeit badly)... he was cute. He was so  _ curious  _ about these people. And the cute one, he could probably help him out. 

Jim ran a hand through his hair as he raced up the palace steps. He  _ had  _ to show these people to Mom- she’d  _ have  _ to agree with him when she saw them! The guards, used to his running about, move to the sides to let him and his guests into the throne room. 

Jim approaches, sinks to one knee.  _ “My queen. I have brought guests.”  _ She indicates for him to rise, and he glances back before scowling. The only one showing any respect to his mother is the cute one who speaks his language. The others weren’t bowing. Jim clenched his teeth against the instinct to  _ make  _ them show respect.

“Your highness.” The big one- the leader- said. “We are honored to-”

“Save it.” Winona said in accented space standard. “You show no honor.”

“Madam, we come in peace-”

“And yet you bring weapons.”

“Only to remove obstacles in our way.” The big man said. Winona knocked her staff on the ground and shook her head. 

“You must leave, at once.”

“... May I request one night? To rest and replenish our surprise?” He asks. And his mother stares down her regal nose at him, then she nods in agreement. 

“One night. Then you will leave.” 

They leave, and Jim goes over to his mom. 

_ “Mother.”  _ He said softly. “Mom, they could help us-”

“We do not want their type of help.” Winona said firmly “Trust me.” 

“Maybe we  _ need  _ their type of help.”

“Jim-”

“Maybe if we had their type of help our people wouldn’t be scavenging a dying city!” Jim snapped.

“Our people are content.”

“They don’t know any better! This life is all we remember, but it's  _ awful!”  _ Jim insisted. “Mom,  _ we used to be great.”  _

_ “I know.”  _ Winona replied in English.  _ “I know we did. But we’re still alive. That’s what matters-”  _ she cut herself off when she started coughing. Jim felt the anger flood out of him, and he tenderly wiped his mother’s forehead with a cloth.

_ “You’re scared.”  _ he whispered softly  _ “Ever since Sam-” _

_ “Jim.”  _ She whispered  _ “My son. Someday soon, you will be the king. And then, you will see.” _

 

* * *

 

“Well  _ that  _ went just  _ great.”  _ Leonard huffed, crossing his arms. “The queen  _ hates  _ us.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure she has her reasons.” Spock speculated. “The prince seems to like us just fine.”

“So what do we do?” Gaila asked “We have one night to convince her for more time.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Spock said, glancing at her “She’s the queen, people will sooner die than disobey her. We’d better do what she says.”

“Oh c’mon! Where’s your sense of  _ adventure!”  _ Nyota insisted, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “We have to try. The prince likes us, right?”

“So we just have to get close to him.” Scotty mused. “We need someone to go.”

“I’ll do it!” Pavel insisted

“Someone who he already seems to like...” Jaylah muttered

“Me! Me I’ll do it!”

“Someone who knows the culture and won’t offend him.” Leonard agreed.

“I will go!” Pavel said

“Someone who can speak the language.” Nyota pointed out

“For the good of the mission, I will go!” Pavel shouted.

“Someone who’ll make him like us.” Hikaru said

“ME!” Pavel practically screeched.

“Spock! Good on you for volunteering!” Nero said, slapping Spock on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

Pavel groaned and buried his head in his hands. Hikaru patted his shoulder. “It’s okay. You can find some other person to flirt with in Russian.”

Spock watched them walk away, blinking. “... what was I just volunteered for?” He asked no one, feeling suddenly nervous.

And then, a hand slapped over his mouth, and a warm voice next to his ear whispered “I have some questions for you, and you are not leaving until they’re answered.”

Spock blinked as the prince dragged him away. He had a feeling that if Selek was here, he would be laughing at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“How long has it been since the flood waters receded?”

“Your highness-”

“How are your ears like that?”

“Your highness-”

“How come that one guy was blue? How-”

“Your highness!” Spock interrupted louder, and the prince paused in his endless stream of questions to look at him. “I have questions for you as well.” Spock began “If you are willing to answer them. I suggest we take turns.”

The prince tilted his head, then nodded once. “Very well. We take turns. What is your first question?”

“... how are you all still here?” Spock began “I mean, you’re  _ underwater  _ how- how is it even-”

“Even we do not know.” The prince said, fiddling with his crystal pendant. “We’ve just… survived. We believe that these keep us alive.” The prince blinked, then tilted his head “Why are your ears like that?”

Spock began explaining about Space and Vulcans and the federation, and what they had done with terra. The prince stared, face slowly getting more and more excited. 

Spock did  _ not  _ think he was cute, or beautiful, or feel attraction to this man that he had just met. He did  _ not. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: A first date! And a very very special someone...


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reaaaaally hope this is at least believable. They just- they just wanted to be in love dammit. I TRIED to make it real. 
> 
> NIMI remember when I almost told you about this surprise? I wanted to send you so many clips of this story but I RESISTED WHOOP

Jim dragged the Vulcan through the forest, pulling him towards his secret project. 

_ An alien.  _ He was spending time with an actual  _ alien!  _ He felt like a little kid at the very prospect. And he was, so far, kind, and gentle, and legitimately curious. 

… It was  _ really  _ fucking cute.

“Here!” Jim dropped the alien hand and rushed over to push the sheet off the ancient car he had found. “Look at this beaut!”

“Fascinating.” the alien said “There are even instructions on the dashboard.”

“Yeah, but I can’t figure them out.” Jim said, frowning, then looked at his companion “You said you can read english?”

“Can’t you?” The Vulcan asked, and it was a valid question, but Jim winced anyway. They had thousands of books just sitting around with no one to read them- it broke his heart. 

“I see.” the Vulcan said quietly, climbing into the car. “How much have you figured out? Have you inserted the crystal into the slot?”

“Yes.”

“Have you placed your hand on the wheel?”

“Yes.”

“Have you turned the crystal-”

“I did that!”

“While your hand was on the wheel?”

Jim faltered, turning to stare at the alien. The man glanced up at him and then got out of the car. Jim reached in, inserting his crystal into the spot. He placed his hand on the wheel and then turned the crystal.

The engine roared, and Jim jumped back, cursing.

“Agreed.” The Vulcan said in wonder, staring at the car as it purred. Jim’s face slowly broke out into a grin.

_ “Oh my god!”  _ He shouted excitedly, then turned to The Vulcan. He was already staring at Jim, eyes full of wonder. His cheeks were flushed gently, and Jim felt himself blush as well. He took a step forward, and his new friend took a step back. They bumped the car, and it shot away from them. The Vulcan fell, Jim landed on top of him, their legs tangling. Jim watched as the man under him flushed more. 

“Y-your car.” The Vulcan managed. Jim blinked at him.  _ The car?  _ What car? What mattered other than this-

There was a boom, and Jim finally turned his hand. 

Oh. That car. It was in a ditch now. Jim stared, then started giggling. He started to laugh. Oh my gosh, they were both acting like love struck fools! It had only been an hour or so and-

“Your highness?” The Vulcan asked, and Jim looked back with delight swiming in his eyes.

“My name,” Jim said “Is Jameseteiberiusekeirk.” Jim recited “Call me Jim.”

The Vulcan blinked, then swallowed. “Spock.” He said “My name is Spock.” 

Jim grinned at him, then climbed to his feet and grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

 

* * *

 

The prince-  _ Jim  _ was beautiful on his own- when he was excited and happy, he was  _ breathtaking.  _

He had really become all too emotional in recent years, but for some reason this bout of emotion did not shame him. There was a pleasant warm feeling in his chest and side and cheeks when Jim smiled, and this could not be a bad thing. 

Jim showed him his land, and there was a pride in his voice and eyes that reminded Spock of his father on the better days. The city was crumbling, but beautiful. No one looked at him like a freak here, no one thought he was weird. Everyone greeted he and Jim with a smile and a wave, some asked politely to touch his ears. Jim bought him lunch, and Spock was astonished by how good it tasted- he even seemed to understand that Spock was a vegetarian. There was a concoction similar to tea that Spock tried. He also tried something called “coffee”, and when he spat it out on instinct the prince-  _ Jim  _ had not been offended. He’d laughed and said that not everyone was a coffee person, that was okay. 

Jim pulled him into a house, shouting  _ “Old man!”  _ And crouching to greet a strange animal that came to greet him. Jim glanced at him and smiled “The captain of the guard lives here. He’s a friend.” he stroked the animal “And the cat’s name is Nexus.” 

“I’m here, I’m here-” A man walked down the stairs and stopped, staring.

_ “Spock?”  _ He breathed, and Spock blinked at him. “Sir? Do I know you?”

The man blinked, then shook his head. “No, I guess you don’t. The name’s Tiberius Grayson.” He held up a perfect Ta’al. Spock gaped at him, and Jim blinked “Uh… guys?”

Tiberius smiled a bit, reaching up to play with the crystal around his neck the same way Jim did. “It’s nothing kid. He just reminds me of someone I once knew is all.” 

Spock stared at him a moment longer. Blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, a red and white top, and with his glowing crystal was a clear one and a gold ring was around his finger. 

He looked familiar, like someone he had seen in a picture once. Tiberius fingered the gold ring- and Spock could swear he had seen that gesture before. 

Jim shot off into conversation, and Spock kept watching the old man.

There was something strange there- he simply couldn’t figure it out.

 

* * *

 

The end of the day came too soon- it was dark before he and Jim left Tiberius’ house. Jim took him deep into the woods- to a lake. He started catching the same bugs that had caused the fire, and Spock helped. 

“Today was nice.” Jim suddenly said, and Spock inclined his head, nodding. “Your city is fascinating, and  _ beautiful.” _

Jim smiled a bit, the tiniest bit shy. “I’m glad you think so. A lot of people can’t see past the crumbling walls and all the problems…”

“I wish I could help…” Spock said softly. Jim smiled warmly, then his eyes got serious “You can.”

Spock blinked. “How?”

“At the bottom of this lake, there’s an inscription. I can’t read it but-”

“But I can.” Spock said, rising. “Of course.”

Jim grinned widely. “Thank you so much!” 

He pulled off his pants, and Spock flushed. “I… I will be fine in these.”

Jim frowned “Won’t that shirt get in the way?”

Spock swallowed, prepared himself for the revulsion, and then pulled off his shirt. He opened his eyes slowly…

Jim was staring at him, eyes wide. 

“Oh wow.” He breathed, and Spock flushed green. “I… I apologize. I do not look like-”

“Spock,  _ you’re beautiful.”  _ Jim breathed in English. Spock stared at him for a moment, shocked. 

Jim approached, taking his hand “I lied a little.” He breathed “The inscription is there, but a good part of this was a ploy to see you without a shirt.” 

Spock flushed harder, and Jim rested a hand on his cheek. “Beautiful.” 

“I am hardly beautiful-”

“I am over 400 years old.” Jim said, staring at him “You’re  _ beautiful.” _

“Over 400?” Spock asked. 

Jim nodded. “I think that’s why I care so much about the city so much… I watched my dad die for it…” He bowed his head.

Spock swallowed. He’d told Jim about his father earlier that day, and now he gently took Jim’s free hand. 

Jim looked up at him.

They stared at one another.

One of them moved, who knows who.

The kiss was gentle as the starlight upon his face. Spock’s eyes closed. 

Jim pulled him over, and they toppled into the waves.

  

* * *

 

 

They did go look at the inscription eventually. But humans, they have stories about soulmates.

After everything they did that night, Jim had absolutely no doubt. 

He’d found his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: the boys lose


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock gets the strangest feeling that he's losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR STUFF YAY
> 
> Hmmmmmm remember when I kind of live texted rogue one at you? Loved doing that.

Spock woke up with his face pressed into the warm muscle of Jim’s chest. He exhaled in what might have been a sigh of content. He pressed his face against Jim’s shoulder. 

Warm fingers carded through his hair. Spock’s lips twitched, and Jim pressed a kiss to his head. “I thought you said Vulcan’s control their emotions?” He teased

“Vulcans as a whole have not met you.” Spock replied, and Jim made a noise like a happy sigh. Spock realized belatedly he was purring.

“I came here looking for atlantis.” Spock muttered “I am pleased to have found it. It is a shame that I will go back and tell everyone I found nothing.”

Jim frowned at him, and Spock explained what treasure hunters were.

“If I keep my silence, you will all be left alone.” Spock said. 

“Why are you leaving at all?”

“Your mother-”

“My mom will make an exception.” Jim said, sitting up and kissing him. “By order of the crown prince. You will stay in atlantis, by my side.” 

“By decree of Vulcan law, no Vulcan or half-Vulcan such as myself can be separated from his  _ t’hy’la.”  _ Spock agreed, and Jim grinned like an idiot at the Vulcan word.

“You’re teaching me.” Jim decided “teaching me how to read and teaching me Vulcan and  _ everything,  _ absolutely everything.” Jim said, leaning down to kiss him.

That was when the phaser beam echoed. 

“D’aw, this is so  _ sweet.”  _ came the cold voice. Spock’s head snapped around.

Nero. the others. They were all there, angry and toting guns.

“When I said get to know him,” Nero tilted his head “I didn’t mean let him fuck you, but this works.”

“Nero? What is… why do you all have guns?” Spock asked, blinking “And when did you tell me to get to know the prince?”

Jim looked between them, and Spock felt his growing unease through the skin to skin contact. Spock waved him off, rising. He was grateful he had put his pants back on before they fell asleep last night. 

“Nero, guys, listen, I have a plan.”

“Oh? That’s great. But see, this is my plan-”

The knee that made contact with his gut took him by surprise, and Spock crumpled. He heard Jim shout, rush to his side to help him up. He growled at Nero. Spock tore his gaze away from Nero to look at Leonard and Scotty, Jaylah, Hikaru, Nyota, Gaila.

“I am an idiot.” Spock whispered. “I am an  _ idiot.  _ You are not a science crew you are-”

“We prefer “adventure capitalists.”” Nero said “Now, it's time for my payday. Where’s the thing that keeps this place alive?”

  

* * *

 

They’d left the palace yesterday as free men, they returned in shackles.

Spock swallowed, feeling infinite guilt. Jim kept brushing his arm against his, trying to tell him it was okay.  It did not help anything. Nero blew the doors open, ordering everyone to start looking. He thrust Cochrane's journal at Spock, glaring. “Now, where is it?”

“You don’t know what you’re looking for.” Spock hissed “We take this everyone here dies!”

“Well, we’d better up the price then.” Nero grinned maniacally. “Now  _ where is it.” _

“I don’t know.” Spock said, and Nero snapped his fingers.

Gaila, who was holding Jim back, hit Jim in the gut with the butt of her gun.

“Stop it!” Spock snapped, rage forming in his gut “Leave him  _ alone  _ Nero- He doesn’t know either!” 

“Well then that just leaves you.” Nero whirled around to stare at the queen.

Winona Kirk stared back at him with cold hazel eyes. “I will reveal nothing.”

Tiberius stood at her shoulder, glaring at Nero with a dark hatred. 

He suddenly went over and smacked her across the face, hard enough that something made a very audible crack. Jim cursed. 

“I’ll ask once more-  _ where is it?”  _ Nero hissed, raising his gun and pointing it at Jim.

Spock tried to rush over, put himself between them. Leonard grabbed him and didn’t let go, no matter how much Spock struggled in his grip.

“Mom,  _ don’t tell him anything. I’m not afraid.”  _ Jim said, in English. Winona’s eyes flashed sadness, and Spock looked up, meeting Jim’s eyes. 

_ “I love you.”  _ Jim said softly, and Spock swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m going to count to ten.” Nero said. “One… two…  _ eight…” _

Internally, Spock thanked the universe for giving him one, perfect, glorious night.

“Nine… te…” 

Nothing.

Spock cracked open an eye to see Nero staring at the floor to the side of the throne. “The same symbol… The same…” Rushed over, stomping his foot. 

There was a groan, and he grinned. “Listen to that machinery! This is it! Spock, get over here, Gaila, bring him!” 

He and Jim were forcibly dragged onto the descending platform. 

Nero didn’t notice Jim grabbing his hand.

 

* * *

 

The morning had been so perfect, so incredibly amazing and perfect and Jim had been so goddamn happy. Then a creep had gone and completely  _ ruined it.  _

They’d hurt Spock, they’d hurt his mom. 

God Jim  _ hated _ these people. 

The platform descended for what felt like hours. The woman- Gaila- smacked at Spock's hand, and he winced before letting go. Jim growled at the green lady- how dare she hurt Spock! And how  _ dare  _ she make him let go of Jim! 

Spock looked frightened- he concealed it well, but after  _ last night…  _ Jim was wise to his ways. 

The platform hit ground, and Jim’s jaw dropped. 

“The old leaders.” He whispered, then dropped to his knees, mumbling prayers. 

“Spock.” Nero grumbled, annoyed. Jim did not stop in his revelle. Not for him. No, only when Spock rested a gentle hand on his back and whispered his name did he pick up his head.

There was a gentle brush of  _ love/love/fear  _ projecting through the contact of the hand against his back. Jim looked up at him and tried to push emotions towards him, the way Spock had shown him in that… there was no word in any language he knew to describe the meld.

Spock looked back at him, eyes gentle. And at that moment, Jim decided that when this all ended he was making Spock bond with him. 

He wanted him, forever.

Spock helped him to his feet, and Nero glared. “Now what,  _ halfbreed.”  _ He snarled. Jim growled, and Spock flinched only a tiny bit before his face went blank again.

“Allow me to access,  _ sir.”  _ He said sarcastically “we are standing next to a bottomless pit with a glowing  _ thing  _ levitating several tens of feet in the air. With us we have an Orion, the prince- whom you assaulted and abducted by the way- you and because you’re my captain by extension  _ me  _ have committed  _ treason _ for crimes against the crown, and you're waving a  _ gun in my face  _ because you seem to think translating is a quick process.” 

Jim didn’t hear Nero’s response- he was too busy. 

The glowing light, in the sky.

_ The crystal, Jimmy. _

_ “Dad.”  _ He whispered, and as if it was whispering to him, Jim’s feet started walking forward. 

“What's he doing?” Someone asked.

“I… I do not know.” Replied someone else, someone warm and familiar. He was concerned, no, his precious one shouldn’t be concerned, this is a glorious thing. 

_ “Do not fear, beloved Spock, my love, all shall be well.”  _ Jim said monotonously as he passed. 

He… he  _ had  _ to get up there, to that crystal. He had to. His dad was up there. As if granting his wish, the crystal allowed him to walk upon the surface of its lake. It was calling him, calling for him.  _ Dad was calling for him. Sam was calling for him. Everyone was waiting on him. _

He reached the center, and the voices grew so loud he couldn’t even think. 

And then he didn’t try to think at all.

 

* * *

 

There was a fear that had gripped Spock the moment Jim started walking, despite his request not to worry. As he watched Jim- no,  _ the crystal  _ descend, it only got worse. 

He had the worst feeling that they had just lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Some good advice from an odd source


	10. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's lost, and now he's alone again.  
> ... Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy we're in the final home stretch  
> I wanna go see wonder woman man. So bad. But I gotta work tomorrow... blehhhh
> 
> Speaking of wonder woman, me and a certain birthday person are big fans of one Diana Prince. "That woman can wreck me"- Me, Probably

The queen and Tiberius’ eyes were sad- so  _ very sad  _ when they loaded Jim-  _ the crystal. That thing was a crystal, not his t’hy’la…  _ when they loaded him into the box. 

He watches as all his “friends” got in their trucks. Spock feels sick. 

“So.” He says softly “this is it, huh? You’re all going to kill an entire civilization and then… what? Nyota, you know Standard now- but that won’t matter, will it? But hey, you’ll be rich.” 

Nyota hisses, and Spock feels a dark sort of satisfaction. He keeps talking. “Joanna’s gonna be so  _ proud  _ Leonard- your killing an entire civilization. Scotty, Jaylah, she’ll love you two.” 

He couldn’t see it, but Leonard was trying not to cry.

“I thought you were a  _ doctor,  _ McCoy? And Hikaru- oh man, can’t you  _ feel  _ it?” He didn't get a response. “Your husband? He’ll love this. You’ll be able to open a whole chain of flower shops, you two. Your daughter will get the best education- all on the price of these people's lives.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Nero said, coming over. “You could have gotten in on this you know- I thought Vulcans weren’t supposed to feel?”

“As you so  _ eloquently  _ pointed out earlier, I’m only half Vulcan.” Spock returned smoothly. “And you?  _ Nero. _ I should have trusted my gut and not trusted you.”

“Well, let's see here- I got the crystal, the people, your heart is broken, what am I forgetting… oh, yes.” 

He swung back, and punched Spock in the face. 

_ “Fuck you.”  _ He said in joyous English. “It’s the one phrase I know. Your father was a fool, just like you. He taught it to me.” 

Nero turned and walked away. And Spock bowed his head. 

There was suddenly a slam of a truck door, and warm hands helped him tilt his face. “C’mon you hobgoblin, pinch here. It doesn't look broken…” 

Leonard. Spock glanced up at him just in time to see him look back at the truck he had been in- Scotty was leaning out the passenger side, Jaylah was in the back. He mouthed _ I’m sorry. _

Spock missed them both nodding to eachother before joining him. Pavel and Hikaru both climbed out to join.

“Nyota-” he heard Gaila whisper. 

“Sorry Gai, this is wrong.” Nyota whispered, walking over to them.

“Pfft,  _ now  _ you all decide to have feelings about this?” Nero snorted. “Whatever, more for me. Gaila, let’s go.”

Gaila didn’t move. 

“Gaila.  _ Lieutenant.”  _ Nero growled and then grabbed her by the hair, making her look away from Nyota. “Don’t forget our deal! You are still my  _ property!”  _ He snapped. 

Gaila swallowed, spared Nyota a shaky sort of glance, and walked to the trucks. 

And then they were gone.

 

* * *

 

The queen was… not well.

Nero’s punch had broken her fragile health, and with the crystal keeping everyone alive out of the vicinity…

Spock watched her, eyes weary. Tiberius smoothed a cloth over her forehead, but Leonard was already shaking his head. 

“You.” Winona croaked, waving Spock over. He crouched next to her, and her eyes were sad “My son?”

“I am sorry.” Spock whispered.

She closed her eyes for a moment. “The crystal. I knew I couldn’t keep it from him forever.”

“What do you mean? Ma’am, what has happened to him?”

She looked at him for a moment, smiling gently. “I like you. Your polite. I would have granted you citizenship so you could stay with my son. It is my fault we do not live on the surface.” She closed her eyes once more “After the nuclear war… I got cocky. We started harvesting but.. The earth got angry. It was still healing and we…” She shook her head “The great flood came. We have radioactive crystals- those are what saved us. But the crystals they… they come at a price. They pick someone of royal blood. The marker-” she looked at Spock “The marker is the eyes. Blue, blue as the mother crystal itself.”

“Jim’s eyes.” Spock breathed

“And my husband's.” Winona nodded “after it took George… I couldn’t lose my boys.”

“You hid it. To protect them.”

“To protect everyone-” She coughed. Tiberius wiped her brow again. “The crystal- It’s power is untold and unstable. Even I don’t know what it could do. And with a host- as long as it is tied to Jim, it is even more powerful than it would be alone.” She coughed, spitting blood. “You… you mustn’t let it happen!”

“Take it easy your highness-” Spock tried, but she grabbed his hands. She pressed her crystal into him.

“Save… Save my son… save atlantis… save everyone… you must not give up hope…” She whispered hoarsely. “You must… you must…” 

The queen’s eyes closed.

Tiberius bowed his head, Leonard left quietly. Spock was left holding a dead woman’s hand.

“... What do I do?” Spock whispered.

“What do you think you should do?” Tiberius said.

Spock found himself snorting. “Yeah, like my ideas have worked.”

“What do you mean?”

Spock looked up at him “I led a group of bounty hunters to the the greatest thing we’ve found on this planet aided with the kidnap and murder of the royal family, and I have  _ single handedly  _ sentenced a whole culture to death.” 

Tiberius shrugged. “I wouldn’t say single handedly-”

“It’s my  _ fault.”  _ He shook his head “My father-” His voice cracked “My father spent  _ years  _ telling me stories and I… I’ve killed them all and I…” He bowed his head.

“... Well.” Tiberius began carefully. “It’s illogical to think of people as dead when they can still be saved, right?”

“Who told you that?” Spock muttered.

“A rather wise Vulcan by the name of S’chn T’gai Sarek.”

Spock’s head snapped around. “You… You knew my father?”

Tiberius nodded “And your mother. Amanda, what a beautiful woman. Oh so kind.”

“My mother?” Spock breathed. “She… what was she? What…”

“Human.” Tiberius said, resting a hand on the back of his neck. “She’s human. You have her eyes.”

Spock stared at him, then abruptly got up and left the royal chamber. 

 

* * *

 

Jaylah tried to stop him when he walked past, but hekept walking. 

“An’ where’re  _ you  _ goin’?” Scotty called

“After Nero. He’s taking too much away.” Spock said.

“You will be killed!” Jaylah shouted.

“It isn’t the logical thing-” He glanced back “But this is the right thing and if I die trying then  _ so be it.”  _

He walked out to the crowd of humans- innocent people, gathered and afraid. He was just realizing all the air cars lying about. He climbed up into one, inserting the crystal the queen had gave him. “Insert crystal, turn, keep your hand on the wheel.” 

The car started floating, and Spock swallowed.

“We’re going to save everyone.” He whispered “I promise, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: THE BIG FIGHT WHEEEE


	11. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he learned one thing, it's this- He goes down swinging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL BATTLE WHOOPPPP
> 
> The epilogue for this story is giving me issues. UGH. 
> 
> IN HONOR OF THIS- REMEMBER WHEN WE FIRST TALKED ABOUT THIS IDEA? SPOCK. AS. MILO. LIKE- YES

Spock had known, conceptually,  that there was a hot air balloon in the crash so they could get back up to the surface. It was still very strange to see it there- big and black with the words  _ USS Franklin  _ on the side. 

Even at this distance, Spock could see the blue glow of the crystal shining through the seams of the  _ box  _ Nero had locked Jim-  _ the crystal  _ in. 

The aircars were very silent, Spock assumed they had the element of surprise.

He was wrong. 

“Spock  _ DODGE!” _

He barely avoided the phaser canon blast that flew at him. Handheld phasers were one thing but- He turned to gape at Jaylah “he’s had phaser cannons this whole  _ time?!” _

“He doesn’t like surprises!” She shouted back. Spock groaned and pushed his aircar faster. 

“All of you! Keep the rest of them distracted! Jaylah, Leonard, you get the prince, I have Nero!” Spock ordered. He saw nods, then focused on where he as going. 

_ Okay, last words… _

_ … I wish I had a more logical plan than this! _

He jumped.

He didn’t land, but he did manage to catch himself on one of the ropes on the side of the balloon. He started crawling around. Swallowing, he saw Nero and Gaila on the balcony-

They were fighting.

“This is wrong! I want out!” She screeched. “I want out-”

“I own you!” Nero snapped “you’re a  _ slave!  _ I paid for you, and I treated you like a free woman! You're a  _ slave!”  _

“Selek treated me better than you did. Everyone treats me better than you. Besides-” she glared “they don’t have slaves in Atlantis.” 

Spock felt a swell of pride when she reared back and punched him in the face. 

He felt sick when Nero rushed forward and shoved her off the edge. 

He saw his opportunity, and silently he apologized to Jim, Selek, Sybok, his father, his mother, Tiberius-  _ everyone  _ really. 

And then he jumped onto Nero’s shoulders and punched him in the head. 

The surprise attack worked to his benefit, Nero was thrown off by the suddenness and surprise. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and dropped, taking Spock with him. 

“Vulcans are like pests! They just keep-” he punched Spock in the face “-coming-” a knee in the gut “-back!” Two fists, both punching his left side above his heart. 

Spock coughed, and shifted his weight to his shoulders just enough so he could slam his boot into Nero’s groin. The Romulan howled and Spock managed to get free. 

_ “Jaylah! _ How's it going!” He called.

“I thought this thing could saw through a femur!”

“Femurs aren’t made of steel baby girl now hush up and keep cutting! We need more time, Spock!”

Spock barely managed to nod before he was grabbed by the hair and  _ body slammed  _ into the metal plating of the balcony.

“You rude little  _ bastard!”  _ Nero snarled, kicking him hard enough to break his ankle. Spock shouted in pain struggling to get out from under him. Nero grabbed him by the throat. 

“You… you’re going to die, just like your father!” 

But then, a phased blast fired, and it hit the engine. There was an explosion, and the balcony underneath them disappeared. 

He heard Leonard shout at Jaylah to jump, heard Montgomery scream, and heard Gaila snarl that  _ the deal’s off you dick!  _

Spock blacked out.

  

* * *

 

 

_ Do not fear, S’chn T’Gai Spock, you shall win the day. The host demands it. _

 

* * *

 

Spock’s eyes opened, and he saw that his hand was inside the broken window of the box, touching the crystal-  _ Jim’s  _ face. His leg was tangled in the remains of the balcony, and the ballon was on fire, descending quickly.

He shifted ever so slightly, and white hot agony ripped up his side. He glanced, and then bit his lip. 

He pulled his shirt over the injury, then looked back at the box. 

Nero was gone, the window was broken, the crystal’s light was shining out. He could see the lines of Jim’s face- glowing, ethereal blue, delicate and crystalline. 

Spock swallowed, then leaned up to try and free his leg. 

And then, a blue hand grabbed his foot, the broken bones in his leg ground against one another, and Spock screamed.

Nero’s face was not the same crystalline as Jim’s. No, this was unhealthy, evil, broken, molten even. 

Nero  _ shrieked,  _ and it was an inhuman sound. Spock swallowed, and then kicked him in the face with his good leg. 

Nero fell backwards, taking the scraps of balcony with him. 

The box, and Spock, fell. 

He landed on the side that had been hurt, and Spock struggled to sit up. The box was a few feet away, and there was a  _ boom _ behind him as the ballon hit the ground.

“Spock!” 

He looked up to see Hikaru flying above him. “Spock! The  _ volcano!” _

Spock’s eyes widened, and he looked back. Cracks were appearing in the blackened rock, revealing molten lava beneath. 

“Oh no-  _ no!”  _ Spock scrambled through the pain, trying to get to his feet. He kept his weight off his bad leg and rushed to the box, to Jim. He started pushing, but it was slow going. His strength was drained from his exhaustion and struggle to keep the pain at bay.

“Spock!” He looked up to see Pavel. The bolian tossed down half a chain. “I’ll pull, just secure him!”

Spock quickly wrapped it around the box, grabbing hold. “Go go  _ go Pavel! _ ”

The lava was quickly approaching, the heat was already burning Spock’s ankles. He clung to the chain, forcing his body to hold on just a little longer.

“The center of the city! Pavel, take us there!” He shouted as they exited the cave.

The box set down, and Spock landed on his good leg, the ankle rolling and making him stumble. 

_ “I need a crowbar, a staff, something!”  _ He shouted in English, not really knowing what it would do but knowing he needed to open the box. 

Someone handed him something, and Spock managed to wedge it into a crack. It turned out, that was all he needed to do. 

The box exploded, and there stood Jim- the  _ crystal.  _ He- it- floated in place for a moment, then rose. 

There was a crack in the ground, the faces of the old leaders rising up to join the crystal in the sky. 

There was a loud sound from behind them, and Spock turned to see a statue rising out of the water. Then another. Then another. The leaders spun faster, the crystal glowed brighter. 

Blue shields rose from the perimeter of the city, forming a dome. The lava hit it, and it did not get through. It started flowing across the top, and it did not get through. The whole city was covered by lava, and the shield just cooled it until it was rock. 

The people were silent, and Spock found himself praying. 

The first cracks appeared at the top, and started crawling down the sides. The rock fell away, taking chunks of the plateau the city was on with it. The steam enveloped the whole city, and Spock waved his hands, trying to clear it. 

A soft blue beam was glowing. And descending from the clouds in it was Jim. Not the crystal-  _ Jim.  _ Tanned and blonde and beautiful with the blue paint washed off his chest and clean clothes. 

Spock stumbled, limping over to catch him gently. Jim made a noise like a groan, turning his face into Spock’s neck. Then he pulled away and opened his eyes- beautiful and blue, like always. 

“... Spock?” He asked softly. Spock nodded once. “Jim.”

“I saw my dad. And my brother. And my mom.” Jim told him. His voice was hoarse. “And you-” the blue eyes went soft  _ “thank you.  _ Thank you so much-” 

Jim wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. Spock held him tightly for a moment. 

And then, finally, his body gave out. 

His knees buckled, and he groaned. 

“Spock?” 

His arms dropped from around Jim’s neck, and he allowed himself to finally crumple to the ground. Warm hands caught his head before it could slam into the stone ground. 

“Spock! Spock, what’s-”

Spock shifted, tugging up his shirt. He heard Leonard curse. 

Shrapnel from the balloon was embedded in his side. 

“Help him! Please!” Jim cried, and Leonard crouched next to him.

“Dammit Spock-” he grumbled “why didn’t you say something  _ sooner?!” _

“I had to-” Spock coughed “I had to fix my mistake-”

“Why is there so much blood?” Jim asked, panicking. Leonard’s eyes were sad as he explained where Vulcan hearts were, gesturing to right about where the largest piece of shrapnel was. 

“No…” Jim whispered, horror in his eyes as he realized what that meant. “No-  _ no no no no  _ Spock-!” He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Spock’s. “Don’t leave me.” He whispered, and his voice broke Spock’s heart. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me Spock.”

“Thank you,” Spock whispered back “for letting me not be alone. Even if it was only for one night.” 

“One night and every night, for the rest of eternity.” Jim said, voice cracking. “You can’t leave me, not now.”

Spock’s vision was growing dark , and he heard Leonard say something about taking it out and crystals.

“Thank you.” Spock whispered again.

And then his eyes closed, and he drifted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER:...


	12. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal and a reunion and an all around happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, end of the line! raise your hand if you figured out the surprise.
> 
> Nimi- I can't remember the first conversation we ever had. But I'm glad we had it.  
> I love you very much, happy birthday my dear.

_ Wake up. _

Slap

_ Wake up. _

Slap.

_ My son, you must wake up now. _

Slap

Slap

“That’s enough.” Spock croaked, voice thick from disuse. He opened his eyes blearily. He was warm, surrounded by thick blue blankets. His whole body felt stiff, and his brain was fuzzy. He blinked to clear his vision.

And above him was his father.

He stared for a moment, then said “I died?”

“No.” Sarek told him. “No. You are alive. I was not aware you thought me to be dead.”

“... you are alive?” Spock clarified. The fuzz in his head was disappearing-  _ Atlantis, Nero, Jim-  _

“The city.” He looked up at his father “is-”

“Everyone is alright.” Sarek soothed. “Do not panic, you will only aggravate your injuries.” 

“You have been in Atlantis this whole time.” Spock said, eyes widening.

Sarek nodded once. “If you can figure that out, tell me how long you have been asleep for.”

“14.653 days.” Spock replied automatically, then blinked. “Was I in a trance the entire time?

Sarek’s face went grim. “No. It was a coma at first. Then a trance. Everyone will be very glad you are awake.”

“I am glad that you are alive.” Spock found himself saying. Sarek’s eyes went soft, and his father would forever deny it but his lips twitched. “Illogical. The word “glad” implied happiness, which is an emotion.”

Spock felt his lips twitch. His father was alive. His father was  _ alive  _ and he was- 

Wait.

“Father.” Spock’s eyes went serious. “Father, is my mother-”

This time his lips definitely twitched. He pointed, and Spock looked to his right. There was a chair by the window.The chair held a sleeping woman- long brown hair, pale skin. Her face was soft. Spock’s throat tightened and he made a point of memorizing every point on her face. 

Sarek went over and gently touched her cheek. Her eyes blinked open- he had her eyes. 

Her eyes, which locked onto his. She rose without breaking the gaze, coming over and shakily touching his cheek.

“Spock.” She whispered “Spock. My baby.” Tears filled her eyes “I am  _ so  _ honored to meet you.”

Spock blinked, trying and likely failing to keep his own emotions in check. His mother-  _ his mother.  _ And she  _ hugged  _ him. Spock hugged her back, swallowing thickly. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he was sure she didn’t care that a few tears soaked into the fabric on her shoulder.

She pulled away gently, looking at him again. “I have so much to tell you- and I have so much I want to know!” She took his hands, squeezing them. “This is…”

_ “The best day?”  _ Spock asked in English, and she smiled widely. “Sarek  _ told _ me you were fluent but- oh-” she hugged him again. 

The moment ended when the door slammed open and Jim ran in like a whirlwind.

_ “Spock!  _ The nurse told me you were awake I was so worried about you and-” he paused when he saw Amanda. “Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Your majesty.” Sarek said “my son calls you his  _ t’hy’la.  _ That means that you are more than welcome.” 

Amanda nodded happily, and Jim looked between them, then smiled. “Call me Jim, sir.” 

Sarek inclined his head, Amanda giggled. Spock felt a warm swell of affection.

Everything would be alright now.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was very much against Spock getting up and leaving the healing center, but Spock insisted. He said that nothing would happen with Jim there anyway, and Jim was inclined to agree. He kept an arm around his waist, supporting half of Spock’s weight. 

“I was so worried.” Jim told him as they walked “you just- there was so much  _ blood.” _

“I had to save you, save your people.” Spock said, eyes serious. “I was not going to let them die, not because of me.”

“Well thanks,” Jim said, rolling his eyes and kissing the side of his head “but next time he more careful, please? I’m the king now, I order you not to die.”

“Does that mean I can stay in Atlantis?” He asked, eyes hopeful. Jim’s eyes softened. “Of course. Unless there's stuff on the surface you need?”

“I was alone up there, remember?” Spock told him, looking away. “I didn’t have…  _ anyone.” _

“You have me.” Jim promised “now and forever.” He sat Spock down, and then kneeled in front of him.  _ “Marry me.” _

Spock’s eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly in shock. “You-”

_ “Marry me.”  _ Jim repeated, kissing Spock’s hands. “Bond with me. Both. Just- be by my side. I want to tie myself to you in every way possible, chain you to my side so nothing ever hurts you again.”

“Jim…” Spock brushed his fingers over Jim’s cheek. “You… you could have anyone-”

“400+ years, and there has never been  _ anyone  _ like you.” Jim swore, locking eyes with him. He tried to project as much as possible, make him  _ feel  _ that it was true.

“... yes.” Spock said, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.  _ “Yes, I will marry you my prince.” _

Jim smiled, squeezing Spock’s hands. 

“Hey!”

They both looked up to see Tiberius running over. He stopped next to them and frowned. “Why is he out of the healing center?”

“He demanded.” Jim replied, standing up. Tiberius grinned at him, and Jim returned it. Then Tiberius looked at Spock, and his eyes went soft and sad like always.

“You’re friends told me something. Your employer’s name is Selek?” 

Spock’s brow furrowed, and he nodded.

Tiberius swallowed “This is going to sound weird, but I have a request. I need to see his face. A light meld should suffice. I promise I’ll explain.”

Spock frowned, then held up his hand. Tiberius leaned into it, and Jim felt an irrational surge of jealousy at his best friend. Suddenly, Tiberius sobbed, eyes snapping open.

Spock’s hand dropped, and he looked up at Tiberius curiously.

“I have a story to tell you two.” Tiberius said. 

And he told them.

 

* * *

 

“You’re sure you want to stay?” 

Spock hummed, having been asked this question several times already. He nodded at Montgomery, watching as the humans loaded treasure into the ship they had given his friends. 

“I have told you all, there’s nothing for me up there. Besides-” he glanced at Jim “there's an opening for a fluent English speaker down here.”

Jim grinned, and Jaylah suddenly hugged him.

“You will write to us!” She demanded, and Spock had to fight a smile as he nodded.

“And take good care of yourself.” Leonard glared at him, then at Jim. “Take good care of him. He has a way of getting into trouble.”

“You are exaggerating.” Spock insisted, and Leonard gave him a look.

“The ship sunk, the camp set on fire-”

“We do not need examples.” Spock said quickly, and Jim laughed. Nyota came over, hand in hand with Gaila. Spock looked at the orion. “Is that enough to buy yourself out?” He asked, and Gaila flushed and nodded.

“Thank you.” She said softly “Thank you so much Spock- after everything I did-”

“It is of no concern,” Spock shifted “I do have a request however.”

Gaila blinked “Anything.”

Spock held out the bundle. “Give this to Selek when they you see him.”

Gaila frowned, but then nodded.

“‘Ey! Let’s take one more picture!” Scotty called, and Spock and Gaila both were dragged over to the photo.

 

* * *

 

Selek sighed as he flicked through the photos.

“Let’s go over it once again- You did not find anything?”

“No.” Scotty said, smiling.

“Some rocks and stuff.” Leonard agreed.

“Gaila, how did you buy your freedom when you wouldn’t let me pay for it?” Selek asked, and Gaila smiled and said “I inherited Nero’s fortune when he went missing.”

“Where is Nero?”

“Missing, like Gaila said.” Hikaru and Nyota lied smoothly.

“And Spock?”

“Went down with the ship.” Jaylah shrugged.

Selek sighed a little, joy in his heart. He smoothed his fingers over the picture of the young prince, vaguely remembering when his  _ t’hy’la  _ had been that young.

“Selek?” He looked up at Gaila, whose eyes were soft. She held out a small paper package. “This is from them.”

Selek inclined his head in thanks, and she left with the others. He waited until he was alone to open the package. And then he gasped and his knees buckled. He left the note and written on the picture in the living room, stumbling into the bedroom with the crystal he had been given clutched in his hand.

The picture was of Jim, the note held instructions.

His hands were shaking as his fingers fumbled with the drawer of his nightstand. He got it open, and pulled out the dark crystal that had been cold and dead for centuries.

_ It’s a special kind of crystal, that most married couples wear. It pulses in time with my heartbeat, and mine pulses in time with yours, beloved.  _

The pulsing had stopped when they came to this universe, but Selek still treated the crystal like the most precious thing in the universe. He touched the glowing crystal from the package to the heart crystal he had exchanged with his husband what felt like centuries ago. 

It started pulsing in his hand, and Selek barely thought to loop them both over his neck. He watched the light pulse, entranced.

_ Jim. Jim is alive. _

 

* * *

 

In Atlantis, Tiberius Grayson suddenly dropped to his knees in his kitchen. He felt like he had been hit by lightning.

He reached into his shirt, and pulled out his necklace. Along with the crystal that sustained his life, his heart crystal was-

Was pulsing. Beating in that fast, rapid heartbeat he cherished so much.

Head of the Royal Guard Tiberius Grayson- or rather, King Jameseteiberiusekeirk of Atlantis of another universe, bowed his head and began to weep from pure joy.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COME SEE ME ON TUMBLR www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> AND GO WISH THE BIRTHDAY GIRL THE BEST www.nimi-shi.tumblr.com
> 
> SEE YA SOON

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Part Of My World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774711) by [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy), [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123)




End file.
